Installation of radiant burners above the food to be cooked results in several advantages. Importantly, juices falling from the cooking food will not fall on the burners. This reduces flare-up and smoke in the cooking process. Without juices or fats falling on the burners, there is no chance for the meat to be overcooked, to char or catch on fire. Further, when using a rotisserie, the burner can be set at a high temperature so that the radiant heat rays penetrate into the food which provides fast and efficient cooking without burning. The end result is a much juicier, tender and flavorful product as compared to other types of cooking. When using the above-mounted burners for grid-type cooking for hamburgers or sliced meats, a highly polished plate of stainless steel is placed below the grid. This plate acts as a reflector and catches juice drippings. The juice drippings sizzle and gently flare which creates a flavoring aid. With the grid-type cooking, the burner is again set at the high setting of preferably 1600 degrees fahrenheit during the entire cooking period. This tends to seal the juices into the meat as it cooks. A small amount of juice falls to the grids and the plate below the grids, but most stays within the meat product.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for a new radiant burner cooking system which provides a fast cooking time and a flavorful cooked product.